Troll Romance
Troll Romance is a quest revolving around troll love; specifically that of Ug for Aga. Official description Walkthrough Recommended: is useful for Trollheim teleport (also requires Eadgar's Ruse) is useful for Protect from Melee |items= * Iron bar * Maple or Yew logs * Rope * Cake tin * Swamp tar * Climbing boots (not needed if you can cast Trollheim teleport) * Bucket of wax (or an insect repellent with a bucket; either of them can be obtained at the Catherby bee hives) Items suggested: * Fremennik round shield * Teleport runes for four teleports to Trollheim and optionally a games necklace or combat bracelet |kills=Arrg (level 77) }} The mountain map on the right shows a number of relevant locations for the Troll Romance quest: # Trollheim Teleport # Stronghold Entrance # Troll Invasion (teleport here with a Burthorpe home teleport) # Freda # Dunstan. (Please note: After an update, Dunstan's icon on the in-game map is a sword, not an anvil. He is still in the same location as shown on this map) # Cave entrance to Trollweiss mountain # Arena for the big fight In the remainder of the walkthrough, the map numbers will be referenced in the relevant parts of the text. Hitch Ug can be found inside the Troll Stronghold. To get to the stronghold, you can use either the Trollheim Teleport or a longer walk through the mountains. From the teleport location, go to the south-west path using agility shortcuts if possible. Take the ramp up to a cave entrance (2 on the map). After entering the Troll Stronghold, go south until you find a set of stairs going down. Follow the stairs to reach the stronghold kitchen, from where you should head north-west through 2 doors and into a room where Ug can be found. Talk to him to learn that he is in love with a female troll named Aga, who unfortunately loves another, aggressive troll called Arrg. Ug cannot gather the courage to ask Aga out, for fear of Arrg's wrath. As a good samaritan, you offer to help the poor troll, who promises not to eat you. Trollweiss? Speak to Aga in the room to the north. You quickly find out that Aga is a very romantic troll, but she isn't sure if Arrg loves her or not. If he would bring her favourite flower - a Trollweiss flower - it would prove his love for her. In the same room, talk to Arrg to discover that he does not seem to be very much in love with Aga and also has no knowledge of the Trollweiss' location. With this news, go back to Ug and ask if he knows anything about the flower. He instantly becomes upset, saying that only someone who has lived a life in the mountains could know anything about Trollweiss. Survival Techniques Note that if you haven't done the reworked version of Death Plateau, you must first speak with Denulth and complete the updated version of the quest, before continuing on. As the only knowledgeable mountaineer you know is Freda, you should pay her a visit to get to know more about the white flower. Her house is in the mountains, west of Burthorpe (4 on the map). She will explain that Trollweiss is a special kind of growth that only appears in the icy troll area to the north. The only way to get down to the plateau where the Trollweiss grows, is by using a sled. She suggests talking to Dunstan, the Burthorpe smith, who knows a lot about making a sled. Return to Burthorpe and head to Dunstan's house in the north-east part of the city (5 on the map). Talk to Dunstan and he is happy to make a sled for you, provided he gets the materials - a maple log or yew log, an iron bar and rope. Dunstan exchanges the items for a sled, saying that it must be waxed before using it in the mountain snow. A bucket of wax may be obtained by using some insect repellent on a beehive west of Catherby, and then using a bucket on the now empty beehive; the insect repellent may be obtained from the nearby beekeeper, who will also explain how to obtain the wax. Now, with an empty cake tin in the inventory, use the swamp tar with the bucket of wax to get some solid wax. Once you have the wax, use it on the sled to make it possible to ride on the snow. Next stop: Trollweiss mountain. Sledding Return to Trollheim. Pass the group of throwing trolls, but instead of continuing west towards the stronghold, take the northern path until it starts snowing. Walk a little north-west to reach a dungeon entrance (6 on the map). Enter the cave and walk through it to the north-west exit. Beware of the Ice Trolls;' they have a strong melee attack. When outside, take in the view from the northern peak of the Trollweiss Mountain. Start walking south until you cannot step any further and equip the sled. Sled down the snowy path, enjoying the ride, till you reach an icy plateau. Don't ride all the way down. The sled track is divided in two parts, where the Trollweiss patch is located in the middle. In the south-west region of the plateau, you see a circular area with a central rock marking the Trollweiss patch; pick up some Trollweiss. Return to Ug, who is very glad about the flowers but is still afraid of Arrg, so he cannot give Aga the Trollweiss yet. The only option is to defeat Arrg. The Things We Do For Love... Prepare for battle before talking to him. Food is necessary for lower levelled players. Taking some prayer potions may also be a good idea. If killed, a grave will appear outside the arena gate; if you plan on retrieving your gear after death, it is highly recommended that you keep a pair of climbing boots and an extra games necklace in your bank. Once you are ready, confront Arrg and challenge him to a fight. You are swiftly transported to the troll arena (7 on the map), where the fight will take place. '''''Arrg attacks immediately after the teleport, so be prepared. Like all trolls, Arrg has a strong melee attack and can hit in the high 300s if you don't have the correct prayer on. He also uses Ranged by throwing rocks. It is fairly inaccurate, but can hit quite high. *Turn Protect from Melee on and eat fairly often, not allowing your life points to drop below 400. If you have 60 defence and a 180+ Ranged defence bonus, you may not be hit at all by Arrg's ranged attacks. Don't try to change prayers to protect from ranged, it wouldn't be worth risking it, unless you're really good. *Kill Arrg and return to Ug, telling him about your victory over Arrg. After getting overly sentimental, Ug thanks you and promises to present Aga with your kind gift. Congratulations, quest complete! Rewards * 2 Quest Points * 8,000 Experience * 4,000 Experience * A handful of uncut gems from Ug (1 uncut diamond, 2 uncut rubies and 4 uncut emeralds) * A sled * Unlocks sledding route from Trollweiss * A new colour of wieldable flowers * Transcript Music unlocked * Romancing the Crone - unlocked at the top of Trollweiss mountain. * Hell's Bells - unlocked when the player is about to start sledding. Required for completing Completion of Troll Romance is required for the following: *The Curse of Arrav Cultural References *The name of the quest may be a reference to the movie . * During the final dialogue Arrg says "This concept of 'love' confuses and infuriates Arrg." This is a direct reference to the Futurama episode . In the episode, the alien from Omicron Persei Eight receives a truckload of candied hearts that have words written on them. Lrrr's wife Ndnd asks "What is this emotion that you humans call 'wuv'?" Lrrr replies, "Surely you mean love?" His wife says, "No, 'wuv'! With an Earth 'w'. Behold!" To which Lrrr replies, "This concept of 'wuv' confuses and infuriates us!" *The music track, 'Hell's Bells', may be a reference to the saying of the same name. Such as, "Oh, Hell's Bells (Darn it)! I can't believe I'm about to trek all this way for a couple of trolls...". Hell's Bells is also a song by the rock band . *The track, 'Romancing the Crone' may be a reference to the movie . Trivia * Trollweiss may be a direct reference to the "Leontopodium alpinum" also known as Edelweiß, a flower that usually grows at heights between 2000-2900 meters in the Alps. * While talking to Freda about the Trollweiss, she mentions a recent increase in the severity of snowfall near the ice trolls and mentions "climate change," a reference to real world climate change. * If you try to give the trollweiss to Aga yourself by using them on her, a message in the chat box will read, "That's probably not a good idea..." * Even after you've completed the quest, Ug still appears to be crying. When you talk to him, he tells you that he's crying tears of joy. * When you have completed the quest, instead of the normal 'Congratulations! Quest complete!', it will say 'Congratulations! You've helped a lonely troll find love. Quest complete!'. es:Troll Romance nl:Troll Romance fi:Troll Romance Category:Wikia Game Guides quests